Wake Up and Smell the Oranges
by Mushraluvr
Summary: It's Saago's birthday! His friends want to show him much how much they appreciate his friendship. Written for celestial writer. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**Well, Saago's birthday is the 5****th**** (so my few resources tell me). I've been asked to do a fic for his birthday. I'm still not sure what I'm doing it on, but I guess I'll let my hands lead me this time. I'm not going to make a long one though, sorry. Right now, I don't even know the title. Well, **_**you**_** know because you're reading this. Anywho, I'll get started. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of the fic. That means me no owning Shinzo or any songs I might put in.**

I was a beautiful morning. The early birds were already singing a beautiful melody to awaken the rest of the sleeping world. The sun had just risen; its golden light extended its reaches from the breezy green fields to the tips of the mountains in the south.

A golden beam streamed its way into the tent Saago was sleeping in. His eyes stirred beneath their lids, ready to face the bright, peaceful morning.

_**FWEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

"AHGHH!! WHAT THE H-" Saago stopped mid-curse. He had entangled himself in his blanket from trying to jump up so fast. Mushra stood over him with a huge goofy grin on his face, a confetti horn in his hand. It didn't take him but a moment to recover. "MUSHRA!!!"

"Happy birthday, Saago!" His younger friend shouted merrily, unfazed by the older Enterran's anger.

"Thanks, but did you have to wake me up so early?!" he asked, exasperated.

"We didn't want you to miss out on such a pretty day." Binka explained cheerily as she entered the tent. She added, "Happy birthday, Saago!"

"Well, I'm up now. I guess I'll say 'thanks', guys." Saago sighed, but smiled as he did.

"Well, hurry up and get ready!" Binka ordered, leaving the tent.

"Yeah, we have a few things planned for you." Mushra added as he, too, exited the tent.

"_I wonder what's in store for today." _The water Enterran thought as he got dressed.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped out into the bright world was the smell of pancakes. The soft, buttery scent warmed his thoughts as it wafted by.

The second thing he noticed was the large stump near the campsite that had a red and white picnic-type spread across the top. A small bouquet of white lilies and other flowers stood proudly in a medium-sized cup in the center. Everyone but Kutall, who was fixing plates of steamy pancakes, had taken a seat around the make-shift table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAAGO!" everyone chorused. They all smiled happily for their friend on his special day. Saago grinned and joined them at the table.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Kutall informed him in his boisterous voice. "I just need to serve the food and pass out the drinks. Mushra!" The lavender-haired boy jumped up from his spot at the table.

"Got it!" He quickly moved to the where Kutall was cooking and grabbed a stack of cups. In the other hand, he picked up a large pitcher of orange juice. He swiftly began to set the cups around the table, one in front of each person and one each for Kutall and himself. Then he began to pour the orange juice in each cup.

"I got up before sun, to squeeze the oranges, but it was easy." Kutall told him as Mushra continued to fill the cups.

When Mushra had finished pouring, he set the pitcher near the flowers and went to help Kutall pass out the plates. They finished and sat down at the stump themselves.

"Dig in!" Kutall proclaimed.

"Thanks, everyone." Saago smiled at his friends, all sat around the 'table'.

"This is only the beginning!" Rey and Sen chimed.

"There's more?" Saago asked.

"Yup!" Yakumo answered. "We have the whole day with things to do."

"Yeah," Esty added, "it'll be lots of fun!"

After breakfast, Mushra pulled out a pack of cards. Everyone played different card games for an hour or two. Most of the time was spent explaining rules to the new players, though.

After cards, they went for a swim in a pond nearby. Mushra wasn't going to at first, but when Saago doused him with a huge wave, he jumped in anyway. They stopped for a lunch of turkey sandwiches and chips, then went back into the water to play some more.

As the sun started to set, everyone got out of the water to dry off and get ready for dinner. Kutall started on fixing up a delicious-looking stew. The others laid out a blanket to lie on. They stared at the stares, talked, and told jokes until the food was ready. Everyone ate until they were full.

When everyone had finished, they began to help clear the plates away. After a small argument about birthday privileges, Kutall let Saago wash the dishes with Mushra. They finished and put them away carefully, laughing and talking while working.

Saago lay down to sleep after getting in to some comfortable clothes. As he drifted off into a well-deserved sleep for his tired body, he thought to himself with a smile, "What a perfect day to wake up to."

**Done! Happy birthday, Saago! Well, I just thought of the title. Now, I just need to re-read really quickly and fix typos. Then I shall post it. . . Well, since you're reading this it's already posted. I'm just currently typing. Told you it would be short. This one is for ****celestial writer****. I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
